


In Which Dave Strider Learns Who His Soulmate Is

by pedipalps



Series: Black Spot Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2 hours, Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmates, Walking In On Someone, background johndave, background rosemary - Freeform, black marks in the place your soulmate first touches you, dave's mark is on his dick, i wrote this entire thing in a night, in like, inspired by a tumblr post, theyre 18 on the meteor, theyre both mentioned towards the beginning, which there is a link to btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Or, In Which A Human Boy Has His Soul Mark In An Unconventional Location And Discovers The Identity Of His Soulmate Regardless





	In Which Dave Strider Learns Who His Soulmate Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! baby's first homestuck smut lol
> 
> this was inspired by [this post!](https://not-dirk-strider.tumblr.com/post/172997227531/la-z00m-jacobtheloofah-claroquequiza) the entire concept of the au as well as specifically the second-to-last comment in the reblog chain
> 
> enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don’t know who your soulmate is. This wouldn’t normally be too much of a problem; it never really is for anyone else until they start getting restless (and you certainly didn’t mind until recently). For you, however, it’s certainly become a huge issue: you’ve spent the last few months obsessing over it, ever since you entered the game and started to wonder if you’d ever get to meet them now because, y’know, the end of the world. 

You know you would have been more disappointed than you were when it turned out to not be any of your friends when you met for the first time if your mark was in a place that was one that usually made contact with someone upon your first meeting. It’s not, though, and as much as you wanted it to be one of them (you spent too many years as a teen repressing your feelings for John), you couldn’t help but feel relieved that it wasn’t, considering it would make it a bit awkward if _that_ was the first place one of them ever touched on you. 

It most definitely did not ease your mind when Rose found out who her soulmate was. She’d shown you her mark before, the shape obviously being that of a hand across hers, as it may be in a handshake. You knew what her mark looked like. What you didn’t know, though, was that a troll’s mark didn’t show up before they first touched their soulmate like yours did (honestly, you’re kind of jealous). It was the same day as when you met the trolls in person for the first time, and after the whole fiasco with Karkat freaking out over John throwing a bucket at him and Aradia and Sollux sending the meteor on its course you’d finally had a chance to make a proper introduction with the trolls. Rose made a point to shake all of their hands (if pressed, she would claim it was purely out of a desire to be polite, but you knew that it was because she wanted to know as badly as you did), and upon making contact with Kanaya’s hand she’d let out a soft “oh” and looked down at her hand to see the colors spreading across her palm where there once was black; shades of green, a bright red, a gray-and-orange spot that Kanaya would later swear looked like a blurry image of a matriorb, and splotches of color spread throughout that you would both eventually be able to recognize as the colors of the hemospectrum. On Kanaya’s hand were soft oranges and purples, along with yellows, whites, and pinks that would nicely compliment Rose’s planet. They both spent a few seconds just staring at their hands, bending their fingers as if to test them and then looking back up at each other as everyone else started gathering around to look.

Seeing the two of them was beautiful, and romantic, and most definitely did not make you even more antsy about who your soulmate could be. 

You did eventually get to find out, but not until about halfway into your journey. 

You’d spent most of the trip by yourself, hiding in your room or hanging out in the common room with your headphones on and not talking to anyone. Occasionally there would be a bit of communication with someone, but most of your days were spent in the relative silence that was you and your music. It certainly didn’t help that the only other human on the meteor spent all of her time with her newly-acquired girlfriend. Rose had always been someone you could talk to, but her and Kanaya seemed to be hiding away together about as much as you had been doing so by yourself. Terezi and Vriska were also always preoccupied with each other (not that you would really want to talk to Vriska anyway), so that left only one other person to talk to: Karkat (okay, technically Gamzee was around somewhere too, but you think someone locked him in a fridge and if they didn’t, you’re not about to go looking for him. Dude’s creepy as shit).

You liked Karkat. He was loud and abrasive, sure, but you felt like there was something else there too. He was funny, and you think that he tried to be nice to you, which you really appreciated, even though he often told you how annoying he thought you were, calling you an asshole and many other, more creative things. So yeah, you liked him. As a friend. You certainly would have been spending more time with him if it weren’t for your stupid subconscious apparently not agreeing with you on the “as a friend” thing. 

You didn’t want to have to avoid and ignore him, but you couldn’t handle the embarrassment of having to look him in the eyes after the things you’d thought about him. 

It had started a few weeks in; the first time you’d woken up, sweating, your shorts way too tight, and told yourself that it would probably only be a one time thing. 

It was not only a one time thing. 

You started dreaming of Karkat almost every night that you didn’t end up waking up in a bubble, which was more than enough to make you very uncomfortable with having to face him. At the beginning, you hadn’t done anything about it when you woke up, opting instead to just sit and wait until your boner subsided, like a man. After a while, though, you got tired of making yourself suffer nearly every morning as the number of dreams you had in bubbles decreased and the number of dreams you had about Karkat increased, and you let yourself think about him while you were awake, just long enough for you to finish and then it was back to trying (and failing, mostly) to repress your feelings for him. 

Eventually, though, it stopped being just when you woke up. Most of the time, aside from when you’d just woken up and had to deal with it then, it was later in what would be the evening, if there was a more concrete sense of time on the meteor (you always knew what time it was, though. Somehow, “evening” ended up being around 2 pm most days). Your mind would wander, and it would find Karkat, and your dick would catch on pretty damn quick. And you indulged it. The first time it had happened, you didn’t think about it, hadn’t even really realized you were doing it, and when you finished you’d had one of the strongest waves of “oh fuck” crash over you that you’d ever felt since you’d started the game, and you’d more or less just sat and zoned out and started at your own jizz on your hand for a few hours contemplating what you’d done.

That was a long time ago, though. Now, you feel less regret. You and Karkat had grown closer as friends (as one does when forced to live in a shared small space for an extended period of time), and you found yourself slipping your hand past your waistband nearly every night. You still curse yourself and tell yourself that you’re being so fucking creepy, jerking off to the thought of someone who could very possibly be becoming one of your best friends, but at the same time you think that it’s fine because you’re a teenager and that shit happens sometimes. Besides that, you think that you might actually be starting to catch feelings for him. 

You stop feeling any regrets at all a few nights later. 

You and Karkat had spent most of your time together that day, helping the Mayor with Can Town, and by the end of it, both of you decided you were tired as hell and wanted to go to bed (it was 3:30 in the afternoon). You both say your goodbyes, to each other and the mayor, and head off in your respective directions. You don’t realize it at the time, but you forget one of your spare pairs of shades behind on your way out. 

Almost as soon as you’re in your room and the door is shut, you’re on your bed and you’ve got your hand down your pants. You don’t have a specific reason for it (other than just Karkat in general, you suppose), but you’re extremely horny and you don’t know how Karkat didn’t notice your boner before the end of the night. You slide your sunglasses off of your face and shut your eyes, sighing gently to yourself as you shimmy out of your god tier pants a bit, leaving them about halfway down your thighs, lean back, and start imagining. 

You start off relatively slow, not wanting to rush through it and blow your load early this time. You trail your fingers down your stomach, running through the sparse hair that leads downwards and tracing the black marks that you’ve known about for nearly your entire life, marks that you know so well you don’t even have to look to know where they are. You wrap your fingers around yourself loosely, gently turning your hand as you pull towards the end of your shaft and thumb over the head, letting out a slightly shaky breath. Friction is some good shit, you decide, but after a couple minutes of slowly rubbing yourself and imagining Karkat is the one doing it, you decide you want to pick up the pace a bit, and so you reach under your pillow and grab the small container of liquid that you secretly alchemized a while back just for this sort of occasion. Still without opening your eyes, you pop open the cap and squirt some of it out onto your hand, rubbing it around a bit with your fingers before sinking your hand back down on your cock and biting your lip. In your mind, Karkat has his hand around you, his face red and eyes wide and knowing just what to do to get you going just right.

You pull your hand back up, grinding your head against your palm a bit, and move your hand back down yourself with a slightly tighter grip than before and with a slightly faster speed that the lube allows you to reach. 

Your hand has managed to make it about halfway down your dick when you hear your bedroom door creak.

Your eyes snap open almost instantly and your hand freezes and you almost drop one of your swords from your sylladex into your unoccupied hand, but you restrain yourself upon seeing Karkat standing in your doorway, his eyes wide and his face red, not unlike how you were imagining him mere moments ago. Upon this realization, you feel your dick twitch in your hand. 

It’s a few moments that feel like an eternity (but was really only about 13 seconds according to your internal clock), and then you speak. “Do you need something or are you just gonna stand there and stare like a dumbass?” 

He still looks shocked beyond belief when he holds up your sunglasses and says, “you left these in Can Town.” 

You raise an eyebrow and quickly look him over. He’s got one hand in the air in front of him, holding your glasses, and the other is clenched into a fist at his side. From where you are, you can tell he’s holding his fist so damn tight his hand is trembling.

And then you see his dick. 

Okay, so, you don’t actually see it, but there’s a definite shape in the front of his pants. You would call it a tent, like what yours tend to do, but it almost looks like his dick (or whatever else is in there) is _moving_.

“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess.” He doesn’t say anything in response to you and he also doesn’t move to set down the glasses and fuck it, you’re horny and you were starting to get kind of close and you were literally just thinking about him, the guy who’s standing in your room, who is super attractive and has basically been staring at your dick for the past minute and apparently thinks it’s hot enough for him to get a weird alien boner, so the next time you speak, it’s to ask: “are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna get the fuck over here?”

He starts -- you see him jump a bit when you speak -- and stammers for a second before managing to get out something coherent. “I, uh -- I mean, um, yeah.” He practically runs over to you (you’re sure that if he had gone god tier he would be flying) and sits gingerly on the side of your bed, beside your legs. He reaches out a hand and slides his fingers down the bottom of your abdomen, towards your dick, and you sigh out a shaky breath and lean back and close your eyes again, moving your hand out of the way for him. You think he’s watching your face.

And holy _shit_ is he warm. He’s so gentle, his touches so light as he plays with the hair at your base before he wraps his fingers around you and gives one long, slow stroke that makes your eyelids flutter even though your eyes are already shut and you bite your lip. His hand is so soft, so much softer than what you’d imagined and expected of a troll’s hands to be, and so much softer than yours, and you can hardly think about anything except for Karkat and his hand and how _fucking warm _he’s making you feel.__

__It’s a good warmth, a soft heat that started the first time he touched you, spreading along you as he moved his fingers, and following his hand up and down your cock as he gives you the best (and only, unless you count yourself, but it’s still extremely fucking good) handjob you’ve ever had in your whole life. Almost out of instinct, your clean hand reaches up and slides into his hair (so soft. Everything about him is softer than you’d ever imagined) and pulls his face down to yours. You kiss him, softly at first, like you’re unsure, like he doesn’t have his hand around your fucking dick right now, and then a bit more forcefully, sliding your tongue between his lips when he parts them the smallest bit. He lets out a little noise, a quiet, high-pitched whine that you breathe in and reply with a sort of “hmm” sound._ _

__You manage to stay quiet for most of it, until he starts speeding up and hitting just the right spots on your cock just like you’d imagined he would and you gasp out that you’re close and start breathing out his name on repeat into his mouth and you don’t even really know what you’re saying, only that it’s any and all combinations of his name and telling him how well he’s doing because he’s doing so damn well you can hardly believe it. You reach up and lace your fingers with his around your own dick as you work yourself to and through completion, and you spill over both of your hands._ _

__You stay how you are for a few seconds before you feel Karkat moving your hand with his and then you feel something wet on your hand and your eyes snap open and nearly bulge out of your head when you see him using his tongue to clean your cum off of his hand and yours, right in front of your face._ _

__That’s the first thing you notice. The second is that you’re definitely going to need new sheets, and probably a whole new bed. Wow. Now you know why they need buckets. You don’t even have to move to look very far to see the huge red stain that’s been left on your bed. You can’t help but feel a little bit impressed, though, that you were apparently good and hot enough that just getting you off got him off too._ _

__The third thing you notice is his hand. Specifically, you notice splotches of color on his fingertips and his palm that most definitely weren’t there before. You suck in a sharp breath and grab his hand, holding it out where you can see it more clearly._ _

__On his fingertips is red. There are different shades, but the most prominent is the one of the color that your eyes share with Karkat’s. There’s a slight dusting of orange throughout, but you don’t see the full extent of your colors on him until you move your eyes to his palm. In a wide stripe that covers the distance between the base of his thumb to the base of his pointer finger and spreads across, nearly perfectly straight on the edges, is an explosion of warm colors: reds, with yours showing prominently again, oranges, yellows, some silvers -- a different shade of gray than his skin tone -- and surprisingly enough, there are some hints of pink that you can see throughout it._ _

__You chuckle to yourself when you realize that those colors came to him from contact with your dick, until you remember. Your fucking dick. You sit up, maybe a bit too fast, and lift up your shirt to see, where there was black before, silver trails along your stomach, down to your dick, where the skin is colored mostly in red, much like Karkat’s fingertips, with many of the same hemospectrum shades spread throughout as Kanaya had -- and still has -- on her hand._ _

__“Holy shit,” you say, to yourself and to Karkat, and look up to see his face, full of surprise: his eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping open._ _

__He startles a bit when you speak, and says to you, his tone overflowing with amazement, “I had no idea. I wasn’t even paying attention.”_ _

__You grab him by the sides of his face and kiss him, before pulling back and looking him in the eyes and smiling. “No wonder you felt so warm.”_ _

__He snorts and smacks you in the shoulder and kisses you again, and after the two of you pull apart he sighs contentedly and says, “I could really get used to that.”_ _

__“Me too.” You nod in agreement, and pull up your pants after realizing your dick is still out before you lean back and pull Karkat down onto your chest and just lay there and hug him. Neither of you even care that the bed and Karkat are both still soaked in troll jizz, you’re just so content to stay there, together._ _

__That is, until a few minutes later, when you sit up and look Karkat in the face with an expression of “what the fuck?” as you realize, and you speak._ _

__“How the fuck did I not touch you at all for a year and a half?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my tumblr [here,](https://not-dirk-strider.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated!


End file.
